A Soul Mate With No Soul At All
by blackmoodring
Summary: Pippy is a MTF 17 year old Transgender who is forced to attend a support group for her bullying, where she is reunited with a certain demon boy. WARNING THIS IS A BOYXTRANSGIRL RELATIONSHIP IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK OTHERWISE DAMIEN WOULD BE A REGULAR CHARACTER AND PIP WOULDNT BE DEAD Enjoy! DamienxPip, other ships mentioned. Eventual Lemons and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Pippy could not believe where she was, right now. Once again, one of the stupid senior boys had picked her up over his shoulder and essentially kidnapped her to lock her in the boiler room. She must've done everything she could've to try to yell for help and bust down the door, as always, no one came to her rescue.

Pippy took out her cell phone to try to call for Henrietta's help, but unfortunately, she had no signal. She walked down the familiar steps and turned on the singular dangling light bulb dimly lighting the small and bad smelling area. Pippy ran her fingers through her curled shoulder length haired and tried to breathe easier, so she wouldn't cry again.

She hated how bad she was being bullied because she was a MTF Transgender girl. Everyone hated her while she was young and was still "Pip" for absolutely no reason at all, but when Cartman had pulled his little _transginger _stunt, it did make Pippy think. Pippy always knew she just wasn't like the other boys. She liked being all dressed up and learning to cook and bake, she loved crafts and everything girly… She had grown confused and wondered what exactly made a boy a boy? In all honesty, she wasn't sure she had ever felt anything close to a boy. Pippy had thought it better though to just assume that she was born as she was, and just be a boy. It was tolerable for a short time, but then when puberty hit in middle school? That's when the trouble really started. Pippy in the locker rooms with the other boys, she was starting to notice them, and seriously realize exactly how attracted she was to boys. She tried to simply justify it as being gay, but the more she had thought about it… the more she realized the truth she already knew.

Then Henrietta came into her life like a Goth angel with bat wings, and really helped her. Pippy had been crying behind the school on a Saturday, believing that nobody in their right mind would be there. She was surprised to find out that Henrietta actually went there to read classics such as Dracula, Frankenstein, and The Picture of Dorian Gray on weekends. Pippy could still see the scene in her mind.

Pippy, still in her "boy clothes" had been sobbing into her knees as she heard someone approach her, she looked up to see Henrietta. She wasn't quite as heavy as she had been in elementary school, but she was still thicker. She wasn't like any of the stick thin girls, but she carried herself and her newfound curves well. The crunch of the girl's studded combat boots stopped in front of her as the Goth girl glared.

"Ugh, can you kindly fuck all the way in an offward direction? Nobody gives a shit about you not getting the latest iPhone or the prettiest big boobed bimbo, and I've got some reading to do, you French conformist." The girl had said holding her stack of books under one arm. To Pippy's own shock, she finally snapped at being called French. She had stood to her feet and faced the girl.

"Do you think that's all anybody cares about!? Do you think that's all _I _care about!? You know, maybe if you ever walked through the halls every once in a while, you'd notice I'm not like the rest of these football loving, beer drinking, air headed wankers! You think you know pain? You think you even have the slightest idea how it feels to not fit in? Try being me! I dare you to have to pray to a God who's always let you down, go to a school where you aren't only hated but where people go out of their way to torture you!? At least you have some kind of community of people you belong to, even if it's only three people. I have nobody! You want to know pain!? Try being in a body that isn't even your own! Try looking at yourself every day and telling yourself _I'm a boy_ over and over hoping one day you actually believe it. Then while everyone is treating you like trash, you don't get to do what _you_ do! I don't get to dress all in black and smoke behind the school and bitch about how awful everybody is, even though they are awful! I have to keep trying to find some kind of compassion for those blokes! You know why? Because as much as I would love to be manly and just hate and hate and _hate!_ I know I am a British girl, and I always will be!" Pippy had been screaming at Henrietta through tears then and fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.

Henrietta took off her long shin length black leather coat with many buckles and buttons and wrapped it around Pippy.

"You have surprised me… It's not often I meet someone with anything to say. About your gender… you're right. My pain is my own and I own it, but I couldn't imagine the pain you face. However, you're wrong. You've got a community now, me." With this, the girl removed her pentagram from around her own neck and placed it around Pippy's.

"So you know that you've got me. Now, I am about to do something I don't exactly do… ever. So you better be counting your lucky ass stars, we're going to go shopping and get you some clothes you feel right in. If you're a girl, then it's time you start living that way. For the record, we're going to thrift stores. I'd rather be stabbed then go to a mall." With that, the girl stood up and held her hand out to Pippy. She accepted and the two did exactly as Henrietta said. The two had been best friends ever since.

Pippy was still wearing the pentagram necklace that Henrietta had given her all those years ago. Even though Pippy never considered herself Goth, she was very happy to have Henrietta as her friend. Henrietta was the one who supported and looked out for Pippy when she came out as Transgender the next Monday and when the really terrible bullying had begun. It was Henrietta who supported Pippy through her testosterone-blocking pills, her estrogen pills, and even through her boob job she was able to get for her sixteenth birthday after saving every penny she had worked for in various jobs all over South Park, and using the remainder for a real piece of junk car which she got a discount on since Henrietta's uncle owned the car dealership.

Pippy checked for the signal as she walked around, normally getting two bars if she stood in the perfect spot. Today, however, there was no such luck. Pippy put her ear buds in her ears and listened to the music she managed to download to her phone. "Let Her Go" by Passenger and "Rhiannon" by Stevie Knicks were always to her go-to songs when she was depressed about the bullying. She was constantly teased by Henrietta about it being so "conformist", but for some reason, the songs made her feel weirdly not alone.

Pippy had discovered she had dozed off when a bright stream of light much brighter than the weak light bulb flooded her sleeping form, forcing her to wake up. She looked up to see Mr. Mackey at the top of the staircase along with her foster Mom, Marian.

"Bullocks." The seventeen year old girl breathed out before forcing herself up the stairs, knowing if Marian had shown up then that meant bad things were coming for Pippy.

"Young lady, do you know how long you've been down there, m'kay?"

"I'm pretty sure I got thrown down here at about two."

"It's five right now, M'kay!" Mr. Mackey informed her. Pippy's eyes widened at that. She had never been left down there that long before.

"This bullying… Pippy, you have no friends." Marian said.

"I have Henrietta."

"Yet she's nowhere to be seen once you're thrown in the school boiler room!? Interesting…"

"We're worried that you're becoming seriously depressed m'kay… I've been watching you since you were nine m'kay, and you've lost your faith in God m'kay, you're grades aren't exactly as great as they once were m'kay, and now you just let people be mean and hurt you m'kay… I'm worried about you m'kay." Mr. Mackey said. Pippy resisted rolling her eyes. Her grades were A's and B's, not that it seemed to matter to anybody. Yes, she wasn't all too sure how she felt about God anymore and she had good reason. Her whole life, she had been a good person and in return had been nothing but punished. She put her faith in God, and God had spit in her face.

"Pippy, Mr. Mackey and I have decided that we're going to sign you up for T.T.P.S.G." Marian informed her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Troubled Teens Peer Support Group m'kay. Every Saturday afternoon at 1 P.M. you along with the other current students dealing with drugs, or alcoholism, or bullying, and gather with me and we all help and support one another m'kay." Mr. Mackey explained. Pippy's eyes widened with rage hearing this news. Having to stand in front of strangers and talk about how she feels? She had spent half her life trying to get "support" and had received nothing.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." She tried to insist.

"Not happening, you aren't getting out of this Pippy. You're going. Now if I were you, I'd hurry to get to work." Marian insisted as she and Mr. Mackey then walked off to further discuss the support group. Pippy sighed in frustration as she went to the parking lot where her used 1995 four door black Jeep Cherokee had been parked, now with a new dent somebody had for sure made in the side. Pippy sighed and started up her car to drive to work, not letting the dent bother her. In fact, it was half the reason she bought such a piece of junk. No matter what people did to it, she didn't have to care too much about trying to fix it. She turned the old radio on as she drove to Tweak's Coffee House.

Tweek, her co-worker, was the closest thing to a friend other than Henrietta that she had. He was somewhat able to relate to her on some level, not always receiving positive responses from people for his relationship with Craig Tucker. Once Pippy parked in the parking lot, she reached to the backseat where her work apron lay and threw it on while she ran inside.

"Am I late?" she asked Tweek as she rushed behind the counter, too scared to check the clock.

"L-Lucky for you, AH! You have f-five minutes to spare! OH GOD! Wh-Where were you?" He communicated while twitching nervously and making coffee.

"Some asshat thought it'd be so bloody funny to throw me in the boiler room, again. I was stuck down there for three hours, and now I'm stuck having to go to some kind of group therapy thing." She answered pulling her hair up into a pony tail and rushing to be the cashier. When she finally got to the register, a teenaged boy with pale skin, black shaggy hair, and charcoal eyes spoke to her with a voice that sounded the way velvet feels.

"Hello?"

"Yes, sir, what may I get for you?" She asked before looking into his eyes. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen in her life. Power and charm radiated off of this boy in a way that could've been earth shattering. He had been dressed in a nice long eight button black coat with a belt around the middle and smaller ones on the wrists of his rolled up sleeves, a pair of nice black jeans, some nice black dressy shoes, and she could see a long sleeved Metallica shirt peeking out from under the coat. There was something familiar about this boy, but she just couldn't place where she had seen him. The boy smirked at her, as if he could read her mind and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'd like a grande iced Caramel Brulee Latte and a blueberry scone please." He asked in that wonderful velvety voice of his.

"Coming right up! That'll be six dollars and sixty six cents, mister..."

"Thorn."

"Got it." As she received the money and told Tweek the coffee order as she got his scone, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong here. She shook it off, figuring it was simply the handsome stranger making her feel so nervous. In no time, Tweek handed her the coffee and she smiled as she handed the boy his order.

"Have a splendid evening, Mister Thorn!" she said.

"Thank you… and by the way, I like your accent. British, correct?" He asked as he slipped a bill into her tip jar.

"Actually, yes! Thank you for noticing, everyone thinks it's French, so it's really refreshing that you noticed."

"I'm not surprised, most people here wouldn't know anything that isn't Nascar. Besides, British accents are cute. By the way, I like your necklace." With a wink, the boy left, leaving a fuzzy de ja voux feeling in her stomach. Pippy hummed along to "Stop and Stare" by One Republic playing over the store's radio as she waited for another customer. In the corner of her eye she looked at the tip jar, she took out the bill that the Thorn boy put in it to see it was actually a two dollar bill. Her eyes widened in amazement, not seeing these often, especially in a place like South Park.

There were a few more customers, but the rest of her shift seemed to pass by pretty fast. Once Pippy clocked out and went back to her car she took out her phone and called Henrietta.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call for hours and kept getting your answering machine! By the way, you need to delete your inbox again." Pippy heard her best friend's voice clearly say.

"Sorry, Hen. These senior berks thought that it'd be funny to lock me in the boiler room for a few hours. I had no signal while I was down there, and I was almost late for work." She explained getting into her car and turning it on to warm it up a little.

"That sucks. Wait, Berks?"

"Berk means moron. However, it gets worse. Marian and Mr. Mackey got me out and now I have to go to some lame group therapy thing on Saturdays, now."

"What!? Saturday is our reading and thrift shopping day! _Ugh!_ I hate that conformist bitch Marian."

"Believe me, she's not my favorite person either."

"Are you going to go?"

"Probably. Mackey is the therapist more or less so if I don't go, he'll tell Marian and then it'll just be such a pain in my bum and the last thing I need is for her to take my car away."

"Shit, Pippy."

"Yeah… It's rubbish. Ugh, I've got to go, I'll walk to you when I get home."

"You better. Bye."

"Bye." Pippy then turned on her radio and "Sympathy for the Devil" began playing as she drove home thinking of the handsome stranger she had met earlier and wondered where she could've seen him before.

The rest of that week seemed pretty normal. Well, as normal as South Park could get, anyway. Kenny dying, paranormal activities, Pippy getting bullied, the usual. At least, life had been normal until Saturday.

_He had pushed her up against her light blue bedroom wall and clawed at the short flowing sleeves of her pink sundress that had a bow around the middle and brown deer with blue bows printed all over it. Pippy couldn't stop kissing him, it was better than any feeling she had ever had in her entire life. He wasted no time slipping her brown tights off of her body as she worked to remove his coat and his belt. She didn't care about anything else except for continuing to feel how she was feeling right then. He pushed her dress down over her chest and hiked her skirt up as they passionately continued to kiss, tanging their fingers in one another's hair. He moved her hair back and bit down into her neck and she cried out in pleasure as she pushed off his black shirt and kissed him again reaching for his zipper. Then he held her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes as she pulled his zipper down… his charcoal ones seeming to turn a fiery red. She could hear "Thx Fr th Mmries" playing on her radio and couldn't help feeling as though there weren't a more perfect song as she begged the boy in front of her._

_"__Please… I need… I need you…"_

_"__Say my name…" he demanded with a sexy growl._

_"__I…"_

_"__Say it, and I'll make you feel better than you could've ever imagined, my love…"_

_"__D…"_

_"__That's it, Pippy…"_

_"__D…"_

_"__Pippy…"_

"_Pippy_!" Marian yelled as the girl awoke and was met with "thx fr th Mmries" indeed playing low on her radio, but instead of kissing the handsome stranger whose name… she was actually almost remembering his name, even though that shouldn't have been possible. Pippy looked to her clock and saw for herself that it was eleven fifteen.

"I'm awake." Pippy responded sitting up in bed.

"Your T.T.P.S.G. meeting is today, remember you have to get to the community center by one. I need you to get showered, dressed, and eat before you go." Marian said before leaving.

Pippy rolled her eyes before turning off her radio and going to her closet, moving to the pink dress that she had been wearing in her dream. She decided to take it as a sign from the universe or whatever that it'd be a good idea to wear it with some brown tights and light pink lace flats with her simple gold heart necklace and brown headband. Pippy obeyed her foster mother and showered, blow dried, and curled her hair. She then got dressed and ate some fried eggs and bacon before checking her texts, there was one from Henrietta wishing her luck in conformity hell. Pippy sighed as she crawled into the driver's seat and drove to the community center. She walked through the halls of the building and found the only open door conference room where there was a small circle of teenagers and Mr. Mackey sitting in chairs.

"Ah, Phillip Pirrup, I was wondering when you'd show up, m'kay." He said. Pippy glared sharp daggers at him.

"That's _Phillis_ Pirrup. I prefer being called Pippy." The British girl emphasized. Mr. Mackey blushed realizing he completely let the cat out of the bag for her.

"Well, alright, Pippy, why don't you sit down, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey asked. Pippy sighed as she sat in the only open chair. It was only then that she looked up and across from her… where the handsome stranger was sitting, smiling seductively right at her. Pippy hadn't wanted to punch Mr. Mackey as badly as right in that moment as she realized that he essentially told this handsome boy about Pippy's secret.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't we go around the circle and say our names, our ages, and why we're here m'kay? Now who'd like to go first, m'kay?"

"I will." The boy said, his charcoal eyes focusing on Pippy in a way that reminded her of the way he looked at her in her dream as he stood up.

"My name is Damien Thorn, I'll be eighteen years old next June, and I'm here because my father Satan thinks I have an attitude problem." He sat back down still looking only at Pippy, whose eyes had grown wide and mouth silent.

"Now Damien, don't call your Dad Satan, m'kay? That's bad, m'kay?"

_Damien._

_That _was how she knew him. A rush of memories swarmed through her head of how she had befriended him in the third grade as Pip and how he had caused such chaos… it was the boy in front of her who had turned her into a human firecracker. Pippy had spent the past few nights lusting after the boy who was destined to destroy the world… Holy crap.

The two teenagers didn't pay attention as the other kids introduced themselves, because they had been so busy locking eyes.

"Pippy? It's your turn, m'kay?" She heard Mr. Mackey say. Slowly the blonde found the courage to stand up still looking the Antichrist in the eye.

"My name is Phillis Pirrup, but I prefer Pippy. I am seventeen years old, and I'm here because I'm getting bullied about being a MTF."

"What's an MTF?" one redheaded boy asked.

"It means Male to Female, I'm transgender. I was born with a male's body, but I am a female." She looked to Damien, expecting disgust to be on his face. Shockingly, he wasn't shaken at all. Pippy sat back down as the others participated in the group therapy. She felt guilty for not paying attention the way she should've, but with Damien looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, it made things really complicated. As the two kept staring one another down, the hour and a half session flew right by.

"Well that's all the time we have, m'kay. But I think we did well today, m'kay? I will see you all next Saturday, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey said as everyone stood up and walked out of the conference room. While everybody had turned to the right to leave, Damien and Pippy turned left and waited for everybody else to leave. Pippy finally had the courage to speak first.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were at the coffee shop?" she asked him.

"Honestly? I thought you would've recognized me. I was your only friend, after all."

"Damien, that was eight years ago. Also, I try to the best of my ability to block out my childhood as much as possible."

"I see… I can tell you've changed a lot, Pippy. How are you?"

"Not well. I deal with redneck ignorant bullies every day, I drive in a piece of junk, I have only one friend, and have to save up to have the biggest surgery of my life on my own as well as college without any support from my foster mother."

"I see. My life isn't as good as it could be, either. My Dad is an unbelievable pain in the neck, he's like a spoiled girl with a constant string of men in his life, and the only reason I don't have bullies or problems is because everyone is so scared of me that nobody bothers to really know me as a person. It's very boring."

"I see. I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

"It is I who should be apologizing… the last time we saw one another, I wasn't exactly a good person to you. I almost killed you."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm serious. You were the only person in the entire town who didn't automatically judge me and you were actually nice to me. You bothered to be my friend and try to get to know me instead of fear, bully, or suck up to me. In return, I turned you into a firework, and for that I'm sorry. If you give me a chance, I'd like to get to know you again and make it up to you."

There were at least a million reasons for Pippy to say no. She should've ran for her life… but somehow, she found herself giving the Antichrist her phone number, telling him that she would indeed see him again, all he had to do was call her and arrange a time and place. He then gave her his number as well, gave her a quick hug, and the two teenagers went in their own cars (he had a black Ferrari) to their own respective homes. Pippy's heart couldn't stop beating hard as she thought of Damien while she played her Fall Out Boy CD in her car… and worse, she couldn't stop thinking of her dream when she was kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Pippy called Henrietta after pacing back and forth in her bedroom in a panic listening to Rhiannon on a loop.

"Hey, how was the whining session?" She heard the other girl say.

"I need you to stay here tonight, I just can't tell you everything over the phone. Can you come over?" Pippy asked as she kept pacing.

"Anything to get away from this pathetic excuse for a family, all they care about is my little brother anyway, I'll be over soon. I'll bring all three Super Psycho Sweet Sixteen movies, nothing like watching conformist bitches be slaughtered while a proud Goth girl kicks ass."

"I couldn't agree more, I'll see you soon." The two hung up as she continued to try to think straight. Damien was back. Damien wanted to get to know her. _Damien was back._ Pippy was running her fingers through her hair in confusion before going to her closet, she pulled out a somewhat baggy and faded Superman sweatshirt as well as a black tank top, black pajama shorts, and superman themed Ugg slipper boots with cute little capes on the back of them. She considered these pajama clothes and changed into the comfortable clothes before pulling her hair back into a short ponytail. When she turned to go to the kitchen to make popcorn, she heard something fall in her closet.

Pippy opened her closet again and to her shock, her old newspaper cap that she had worn for years was now on the floor of her closet. She could've sworn that she had thorn in away years ago, yet there it was. Pippy slowly picked it up and stared at it, thinking of how she had been bullied as a child… Once again, she thought of Damien. After a minute she placed the hat on her head, shocked that it still fit. She figured she could wear it again for a couple hours.

Pippy walked into her kitchen to find a note from Marian saying that she'd be working all night at Hell's Pass Hospital, to which was met my Pippy crushing the note and throwing it away. She then headed to the cupboards to get canola oil, salt, a stick of butter, a pot, a lid, and kernels to make homemade popcorn. She then spent the next twenty minutes cooking the popcorn before hearing her phone buzz. She checked, expecting to see a text from Henrietta, but was instead met with Damien's name showing.

_Hey Pippy,_

_What are you up to tonight?_

Pippy blushed as she kept a careful eye on the popcorn before texting him back.

_Hi! I am making homemade popcorn, my friend Henrietta and I are going to watch a couple of horror movies tonight and then she's staying the night. What about you?_

As she waited for a reply, she couldn't help but wonder why on earth she wasn't as scared as she should've been. She knew she was scared, but still, she wasn't nearly as terrified as she should've been, especially since he had almost murdered her once before already.

_Horror movies? I never thought you'd be the kind to stomach that. Which horror movies? Also, I'm at Barnes and Noble in Denver, I found a book that made me think of you so I was wondering how you were doing._

Once the popcorn was finished popping, she moved it to a square pan she and Henrietta had used dozens of times for their popcorn before. She then salted the popcorn and placed the butter in a bowl in the microwave to melt before texting Damien back.

_What book is it? Henrietta and I are watching the My Super Pshycho Sweet 16 trilogy. It's made by MTV, and sort of parodies their own show Super Sweet 16. It's surprisingly very good, it's about a Goth girl whose father is a serial killer who kills all of the awful selfish teenagers. I didn't use to be able to stand any kind of horror movie, but Henrietta helped me to eventually get over that._

The butter had finished melting and she carefully poured the hot bowl of butter over the popcorn and added a little more salt. Now it was absolutely perfect.

_It's called The Hollow Kingdom, it's about two sisters named Kate and Emily who move to Hollow Hill in 1815. The older of the two, Kate, has to find the bravery and courage to marry the king of the Goblins named Marak so she may save Emily. Those movies do sound very interesting, perhaps one day I'll watch them myself._

"I'm here!" Pippy heard her friend say as she walked through the front door.

"Hey, Hen! Marian won't be home for the night so we can play the tele louder if you want. Go ahead and set up the movie, the popcorn is ready."

"No problem." Henrietta responded as she did exactly that while Pippy texted Damien back.

_Who's the author? I'm interested to read it myself, now. _

Pippy grabbed the popcorn and walked to her friend, handing her the food noticing she also brought a few bags of chips and boxes of Little Debbie snack treats. Pippy grabbed a couple of chocolate cosmic brownie, which was her favorite. As Henrietta was about to press play, she stopped to look at Pippy.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said on the phone earlier that you _needed_ me to be here, and then you just grabbed four brownies. I know for a fact you need more chocolate when you're nervous or overthinking something. On top of that, you're wearing you Pip hat for the first time in years. So what's up?" Pippy knew there was no lying to Henrietta.

"Okay… so, do you remember Damien Thorn from when we were kids?"

"I think so. He's the Antichrist who set the playground on fire, right?"

"That's him… um… he's sort of, back in town? First he ordered some coffee while I was at work, but I didn't recognize him. Then today, I saw him at the group therapy thing, and Henrietta… he is so bloody _handsome! _His voice is so mature and deep and velvety now, nothing at all like when we were eight. I had a dream about him last night where we were… well, um… _snogging, _so to speak_. _He says he wants to get reacquainted with me and get to know me again… as stupid as this sounds, I can't stop thinking about him." Pippy explained while staring at her phone.

_Clare B. Dunkle is the name of the author. You know, I read very fast, so I'll finish in a day or so. We could meet up during this week so I can give you the book and hang out with you, maybe buy you lunch?_

"Is that who you're texting? Damien?"

"Yeah… Um, Hen… I think he might have just asked me out."

"What!?" Henrietta said moving to get closer to Pippy to read the text message herself.

"Oh, he's _smooth._" She said smirking slightly after reading it, causing Pippy to blush.

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants to meet up with you, even offering to buy you a meal, just for a _book?_ Sure… a book about Tantric positions maybe!" The dark haired girl busted out laughing so hard at her own joke that Pippy was worried her nose ring would fall out. The blonde's face grew a bright shade of red, unbelieving of the things her friend was implying.

"D-Don't be daft, Hen! This is serious… he is the Antichrist."

"Well _now _look who's spontaneously so judgmental. He didn't exactly choose his parents, you know. You were friends as kids, you could give him a chance, see if he's boyfriend material. I know you hate being alone, and from what you've said, maybe he's not some stupid Twilight sparkling bullshit soul mate… but he could be at least the key to you losing your state of permanent virginity. You being transgender shouldn't be an issue, if he remembers you."

"That is true, Mr. Mackey outed me in front of the others there, but Damien seemed to have been able to recognize me regardless of that anyway. You do have a point, he also did say he was bored of everyone not caring to know him as a person… But Henrietta, _he also set me on fire." _

"Ugh, you are so picky. This is an amazing opportunity. Besides, it's one fucking meal, it's not going to kill you. After all the bullshit you deal with? You've earned a date with a handsome prince."

"_Of Hell._" Pippy pointed out before taking another bite of her brownie.

"A prince, all the same." Henrietta said before swiping the phone from Pippy's hand.

"Bloody hell, are you on crack?! Give me my phone back!" the blonde said trying and failing at retrieving her phone.

"You'll thank me in time, I'm just helping you get out of your own way." Henrietta finished before handing her phone back to her after a minute.

Pippy panicked as she looked at the text message she sent Damien.

_My school is having a half day on Wednesday and I'm off work that day, so I'd love to meet you that day for lunch! Where would you like to go?_

"Hen! Why did you do that!?"

"Because you never would've done it."

_Great! How about the Panera on North Academy Boulevard in Colorado Springs? Does 1 P.M. sound okay to you?_

Well, there was no going back now. Pippy blushed more as she considered what to say in response. She _could_ say that it was just Henrietta texting him instead of her… but she knew in her heart she didn't want to do that. Even though it was wrong, she really _did _want to see Damien again. She tried to remember how long it would take her to get from South Park High School to Colorado Springs, it'd be an hour and a half if she were lucky enough to avoid traffic.

_Would 2 P.M. be okay, actually? _

Both Pippy and Henrietta watched the phone as if it would reveal all of life's answers.

_Yes, that'll be fine. I'll see you then!_

Pippy was about to text him back before Henrietta once again swiped her phone.

"Not again! I already said yes! Hen!" the girl yelled weakly grabbing for her phone easily being blocked by the Goth girl.

"Yeah, but I'm going to seal the deal." She retorted as she sent the text and showed Pippy.

_It's a date, then! ;) _

The blonde fell to the floor tightening the hood of her sweatshirt tight around her, making her resemble Kenny, as she groaned loudly before letting her hood back down.

"He'd never want to date me, Hen! He knows I'm transgender, _nobody _would want to date a transgender unless they're also transgender."

"That's not what he's saying."

"_What!?"_ Pippy crawled to her friend taking another bite of her brownie as she looked at the text he sent back.

_A date it is, then. ;) I look forward to it._

Pippy made a whining noise in her throat as she buried her face in her hands blushing.

"Be happy, you big baby!" Henrietta demanded as she lightly kicked her friend in the side.

"I am happy, I just can't believe he'd find any kind of interest in me… even though I'm transgender! Maybe I'm reading too much into this?"

"He winked, he was flirting, it's a date. Calm down and eat your brownies, you're starting to sound like that wanna be twilight skank."

"I suppose you make a point… alright, I'll just read into it later when you leave." Pippy responded smiling wide at her best friend, being met with a playful glare.

"I could bitch slap you so hard that there'd be permanent black nail polish marks on your face."

"It's a really good thing they invented concealer, then."

_"__Fire and Chaos! Fire and Chaos! Fire and Chaos!"_ rang Henrietta's phone as she picked up.

"Hello? Oh, hey Georgie. I'm at Pippy's house. Wait, _what? _Again? Did you call Ike? Ugh! That stupid mother of his, who cares you're his boyfriend she should've let you stay the night! What about Evan and Dylan? _They didn't answer!? _Oh hell, they were probably screwing. Hold on." Henrietta said, Pippy unable to hear what Georgie was saying, but being able to figure out what happened. Georgie's father was never exactly a good father, but when Georgie's mother died, he changed his name from Ferkle to Georgie, and he came out of the closet his Dad became very abusive. They had reported the violence multiple times to the police, but with all the strange things that went on in town distracting them, they had no time or concern with trying to help a domestic violence situation.

"Can Georgie stay here tonight?" Henrietta asked.

"Always."

"Just come to Pippy's house, we'll fix you up when you get here. Bye." Henrietta placed her head in her hands.

"His Dad hit him in the face again, he said he's got a bruise on his chin and a split lip, but he ran to the bathroom, got his emergency bag, and left out the window before he could do anymore." She explained. The emergency bag had actually been Pippy's idea. When she and the other Goth kids realized the police were going to be useless, as well as everyone's parents, she had suggested he keep an emergency large book bag that held a mini first aid kit, tooth brush, tooth paste, travel sized shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, at least 2 days' worth of clothes, an extra cell phone charger, some snacks, a blanket, and a very small pillow. He then hid it in the cabinet in his bathroom, so if anything happened, he could escape for a couple of days. Normally he'd go to one of the Goth kid's homes, or even occasionally to Ike's, Kenny's, or Pippy's.

Georgie was probably the only other Goth kid who genuinely liked Pippy. Evan, formerly Michael, and Dylan, formerly Pete, tolerated her just fine because Henrietta and Georgie liked her. However, Pippy knew that it was Georgie and Henrietta who loved her to bits. Henrietta and Pippy became like mother figures to poor Georgie during times like this.

"I don't understand why one of us just doesn't let him live in one of our own homes permanently…"

"You know we've tried, Pippy. Our stupid asshole parents would rather risk his life instead of take him in… _I swear to Hell _when I turn eighteen, I am moving into my own apartment and I'm taking Georgie with me. Just a few months left… Is it cool if I smoke? I need a cigarette."

"Right O, just let me get an ash tray." The blonde stood up and quickly got an ash tray from the back patio, bringing it in and placing it on the coffee table where Henrietta was lighting her cigarette and taking a nice long drag.

"Thanks." Henrietta said before pressing play on the movie as Pippy watched the door. About twenty minutes later, Georgie walked in, looking cold as he set his back pack down and immediately walked into Pippy's arms waiting to embrace him. Henrietta finished her cigarette and stopped the movie as she stood and walked to him hugging them both.

"I'm going to murder him." Henrietta swore once all three finally stopped hugging.

"No, you're not, Hen. If anyone takes him down, it's going to be me." Georgie responded as he removed his combat boots and winter coat. The thirteen year old ran his fingers through his hair sighing trying to not cry before going into his back pack and taking out the small first aid kit. Pippy noticed with sadness the boy was still in his pajamas when he escaped.

"Let's go to the loo to fix him up." Pippy suggested as all three went to the large walk in bathroom and had Georgie sit on the toilet after putting the lid down. Pippy carefully examined him, he indeed had a split lip and a bruise, but also a small cut next to his mouth.

"Henrietta, could you get an ice pack from the fridge, please?" Pippy asked. The girl nodded before going to do exactly that. Pippy turned back to Georgie and took out a cotton ball and small vial of rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit, using it to clean his cut. Georgie's eye twitched lightly at the sting, but was used to it by now, so it didn't bother him too much. Once Pippy finished, she put a dab of Neosporin on his cut and then placed a black band aid on it with little skulls all over, also from his first aid kit. Henrietta walked back into the bathroom with the ice pack wrapped in a towel. Pippy handed it to Georgie who held it against where he had been hit.

"You're going to be fine, okay? Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. I'll be alright." Georgie reassured her. Henrietta hugged Georgie close before all three returned to the living room to watch the movie together.

"So how have you been?" Georgie asked Pippy as he sat down.

"She's got a new boy toy." Henrietta teased as the two girls joined him on the couch.

"Really!? What's his name? Do I know him?"

"He's not my _boy toy,_ we haven't even been on a date. You probably don't remember him, his name is Damien Thorn."

"_Wait._ You mean the Antichrist?" Georgie asked, his eyes wide. Pippy blushed, not really knowing how to respond when it was put that way.

"Well, yes…"

"Pippy, you just reached a level of Badass. Are you going to sleep with him?" Pippy blushed harder and looked like she might die at his question.

"N-Not on the first date! I'm not exactly looking for somebody to get in my knickers! He wants to get to know me, and I want to get to know him…"

"Well, I'm sure he wants to get to know _parts_ of you." Georgie said snickering, being met with a supportive laugh from Henrietta.

"Does he know about your situation?" Georgie asked.

"As a matter of fact, he does. From what I can see, he doesn't care." Pippy did admit. She was really impressed with Damien for not being scared off by her being transgender.

"I know this is kind of awkward, but have you done much research about _how _a transgender girl would sleep with someone?" Henrietta asked, beginning to eat the popcorn.

"Actually, not really. I figured it wouldn't be a likely thing to worry about, since I never thought anyone would really be attracted to me that way…"

"I would think it would be like sleeping with a gay man. I mean, until you get the proper surgery, there's only _one _place below the belt for him to put his disco stick." Georgie pointed out as he began to delicately eat potato chips, trying not to hurt his jaw too much. Pippy blushed even harder thinking about it that way.

"Again, _we haven't even been on a first date!_ If we were to get that far along, then I will look up such information as needed." Pippy insisted as she opened and began eating another cosmic brownie.

"You're totally going to do him." Henrietta said.

"You better tell us how amazing it was, too." Georgie insisted.

"Stop!" Pippy whined through her mouth full of chocolate goodness.

"We're serious! He's Satan's son, he's probably into all that fifty shades of porn nastiness and he's got like powers and stuff he could use to blow your little virgin mind… You can't tell me you aren't _curious._" Georgie retorted. Pippy's mind went back to the dream she had where Damien had held her against the wall and bit her while kissing her. She had to admit, she was a _little _curious.

"I am done talking about this with you two perverts, let's just watch our horror movies, please." Pippy insisted as she picked up the remote and started the movie. The other two shrugged and simply watched the movie in silence. Pippy felt her phone vibrate, receiving another text from Damien.

_"Take nothing on its looks; take everything on evidence. There's no better rule." - Charles Dickens. It made me think of you, I hope to speak with you again in the morning, Goodnight Pippy._

The blonde girl smiled thinking for a moment before she responded.

_"__You have always adored her, ever since I have known you. You brought your adoration and your portmanteau here, together. Told me! Why, you have always told me all day long. When you told me your own story, you told me plainly that you began adoring her the first time you saw her, when you were very young indeed."-Charles Dickens_

_Goodnight, Damien. Sweet Dreams._

She couldn't help but try to flirt, hoping he'd catch on that the _her _was indeed a reference to herself. She was very pleased with the next text she received.

_"__Very well, then, I have never left off adoring her. And she has come back, a most beautiful and most elegant creature. And I saw her yesterday. And if I adored her before, I now doubly adore her." Don't let the bed bugs bite. ;)_

Pippy placed her phone back in her pocket smiling as she watched the horror movie.

Her actions had apparently not been unnoticed by Henrietta and Georgie who gave her a knowing smirk.

"Twenty dollars says he gets in her pants before their fifth date." Henrietta said.

"Fifty says she'll be too chicken shit." Georgie retorted.

"Deal." The two shook hands before returning to their movie. Pippy rolled her eyes starting to eat a third cosmic brownie, wondering about what her and Damien's future together could have in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien had been laying in his bed as he read the Hollow Kingdom. It had been two days since he bought the book after group therapy. He had stayed good to his word on continuing to text Pippy. The two had so many things to talk about since they hadn't seen one another in so long. However, because it was Monday, they both had school during the mornings and she was currently at work. It was still hard for Damien to not be thinking of her, though. As he started to enter the second half of the book, his father walked into his room. The dark haired boy looked up from his book feeling slightly annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Damien, can we talk?" The big red beast asked his son. Damien took a deep breath, placed his bookmark where he had been, and looked to his father.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Well, I've noticed these past couple of days that you've been on your phone an awful lot… And I know you've said before you have no friends, so I was just wondering who you've been talking to so much." Satan explained.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well, if you made a new friend, I want to know. I care about you, pookie."

"Please don't call me that, Dad."

"Please tell me who it is?"

"There'd be no point." Damien said rolling his eyes as he tried to continue reading, in an instant he felt his pocket become lighter and the raven haired boy looked back up to his father now going through his text messages. The Antichrist's eyes burned a fiery red as fire lit up his room.

"_What the Hell!? Give me my phone!" _Damien demanded as he attempted to tackle his own father, when he lunged for the red creature, he was disappointed to fall flat on his face to the ground while Satan teleported to a different location in his room.

"_Oh…_ So that's why you wouldn't tell me who it was. You got yourself a little mortal girlfriend!" The devil said in a sing songy voice with a huge smile, causing his son to blush in embarrassment and rage.

"Give me my phone, _now! _Don't you have some gigolo in assless chaps to mess around with instead of invading my privacy!? Damn!"

"Oh Damien, this is so adorable! I want you to invite her over for dinner. What's she look like? Is she into drugs? I don't want you involved with a girl who's into drugs, pookie."

"No, Pippy isn't into drugs, and she's not my girlfriend! At least not yet, anyway… Either way, it's none of your goddamn business!"

"Son, do we need to have the talk?" Damien's eyes widened at his father feeling even more embarrassed.

"_No. No, we do not._" Damien insisted as hard as he could. Satan sighed sadly and walked to his son handing him his phone back, worried he'd have a stroke from rage otherwise.

"Okay, Pookie. Here's your phone back. But just in case things get serious with this cute little human lady, use these. I want you to be safe, because I am just too young and sexy to be a grandfather." Damien's father then conjured up a large box of condoms and placed them in his son's hands, who was absolutely mortified not even being able to look him in his eyes. Satan then kissed the top of his son's head and went off to bake some chocolate chip cookies in celebration. Damien stood there continuing to be mortified a few more minutes before putting the box his father gave him away, and trying his hardest to just read and get lost in the world of Elves and Goblins in the Hollow Kingdom.

Pippy spent the next couple of days going crazy about what to wear. She and Damien had texted each other a lot more, about many things both important and not. She was surprised about how much she knew about Damien now.

He actually did love to read, developing the hobby since he didn't have many friends. His powers were also growing quite stronger as he aged, and abilities were essentially unlimited. He shockingly hadn't dated or been intimate with anybody because again, everyone was scared of him and nobody ever wanted to get to know the real him. He's a Pansexual. He has a really big love of creating firework shows. His favorite food is shrimp and lobster bisque. He was actually still currently living in Hell, but went to school and spent most of his time in Denver. He was also having issues with Satan because Damien was angry at how he showed no respect for himself when it came to his boyfriends, and sometimes took it out on Damien. He happened to be pretty good at cooking, too. He also wanted to go to college for a degree in Political Science and even pursue a career in Politics.

The more Pippy spoke to him… the easier it was for her to forget that he was the Antichrist. She remembered what had drawn her to him as a child in the first place, she had a kinship with Damien unlike anyone else she ever met. She liked him… a lot. She really, really liked him. Henrietta and Georgie continued to tease her about how close they were becoming, saying how they'd be "fifty shades" in no time, as the two liked to call it now. Even Tweek was supportive of her possibly budding romance when she filled him in on the basic stuff, excluding the fact that Damien was the Antichrist. She couldn't get the pale skinned dark haired boy out of her brain… and the dreams at night had become much more… _intense._

_"__Bloody Hell, More…! Please more…! I can't… I can't…!" she had panted and moaned loudly in a voice filled with lust as she scratched at his back. He growled low in her ear like a hormone crazed animal, making her toes curl and wrap her legs around his body coated lightly in sweat as she tried to push her body closer to his, arching her back and nuzzling his neck._

_"__Say my name… beg for me… say it until you lose that sexy voice of yours…" He'd command powerfully in that velvety voice of his while pinning her wrists down and nibbling her earlobe._

_"__Damien! DAMIEN!" She'd scream as he'd suck hard on her collar bone, making her blood feel on fire with passion._

Pippy blushed and had to shake her head to force her out of the memory of the dream. It always made her feel so… _bad._ Pippy was still a very good and caring human being. She was very loving, and had a heart of gold and a pure soul… so dirty thoughts about somebody really, _really _bad, gave her a sense of guilt she hadn't had since she was a child. She tried to focus on happier, better things. This date was her first date, and she couldn't deny that in her eyes, this was a very big deal to her.

It's why she woke up an hour earlier than normal on Wednesday to try to figure out what she was going to wear. As she stood in a short sleeved yellow bathrobe she looked through ever outfit in her closet, twice. She wanted to look attractive and flirty, without showing too much skin so it would leave Damien to his imagination. She thought about wearing black, and even tried on a black bodycon thick strapped dress that she had worn her Marian's mother's funeral. Pippy observed herself in the mirror and frowned. The style didn't look _too _bad on her, but it didn't look her style. Normally such dresses were meant to emphasize curves, and Pippy did have a _little_ bit of curve now that she had her chest surgery, but for the most part her body was too thin and straight for it to work well. The color however was just simply wrong. The black against her light skin and light hair and eyes just didn't _fit._ She shook her head in frustration as she got out of the dress. There had to be something in her closet she could wear… Pippy decided to try something red instead, knowing already that she looked good in red. She picked up an elbow length sleeved sweetheart neckline a-line dress that fell to her knees. She modeled in the mirror and smiled. _This is the one._

She then went to put on gray thick thigh high stockings, and red wedge shoes with a bow strap around the ankle. She then went to her jewelry box and wore, as always, her pentagram necklace, brass Victorian cameo necklace, a brass Victorian cameo bracelet, and brass pearl earrings. She then decided to use a gray and red clutch purse with a brass closing piece. She then fixed her hair, lightly curling it before moving part of it in the back tying it with a gray bow. She then actually fixed up more make up than her usual mascara and concealer, she used natural but somewhat sparkly eye shadow, brown eye liner, extra strength mascara, and bright red lipstick. Pippy looked at herself in the mirror a minute, a light smile touching her lips. She had a hard time for a while feeling pretty. Being a transgender, it made it hard for her to feel like she could ever truly be seen the way she saw herself… as a girl. She had been told that she were too ugly to be a girl or to have anyone want her. But looking at herself right now, thinking of the handsome man who looked at her… _so lovingly… _It made her feel like the most beautiful woman alive.

Which was saying a lot, because she still felt that Damien was the most handsome man alive. She heard her phone vibrate and smiled, already knowing it was Damien.

_Good morning, Pippers. I'm excited to see you today, I finished the book last night and it is absolutely splendid. You will relate to Kate wonderfully, I am sure of it. :)_

She could feel her smile growing. He had grown the habit of giving her the nick name "Pippers." She touched her hand to her heart. She should've been utterly terrified of him. She should be running to church on her knees praying for forgiveness and for help… She knew that she should. But there was so much more to Damien then who his father is. He was smart, and articulate, and so wonderful. She wasn't sure she could say she was in love with him, since they were still getting to know each other… but her heart swelled for him more every day. She didn't understand it… this was the Beast. The monster who was going to destroy the world, yet, he was truly a prince to her… She hoped he was as sincere as he was charming.

_Good morning, Damien! I'm excited to read it, and I am very excited to see you as well! Did you sleep well last night?_

She started playing Rhiannon lowly as she continued to primp and get ready.

_I actually slept very well. I dreamt of you, in fact. I had a dream that we were at a Fleetwood Mac concert and Stevie brought you on stage and let you sing "Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You?" with her. You looked very happy._

Pippy smiled and immediately changed the song from Rhiannon to that, loving the smooth melody as Pippy sang along lightly and responded.

_That would make me blissfully happy… I can't believe you remembered that I love Fleetwood Mac! I feel that I must confess that I dreamt of you as well, last night. I don't quite remember all the details, but I know you and I were having a great time!_

Technically, the last part was a fib. She knew exactly what she and Damien had been doing in her dream the night before.

_He massaged her bare hips with his thumbs as he kissed her neck repeatedly while she straddled his naked lap and moved her head giving him better access. She had barely and comprehension of the fact the room was only lit lowly by a few candles and the fact they were barely tangled with red silk blankets as smooth jazz played in the background. She was shocked by how the devil's son could make her feel like so much like she was in heaven. She tangled her slender fingers into his dark hair and breathed in his scent… an odd mixture of autumn air and smoke._

_"__Oh! Damien…!" She yelled out moaning as he bit on her neck and sucked delicately, moving his hands from her hips to grab her bum tightly. She forced her lips against his in a passionate mess of lips as she could taste a small trace of her own blood on his mouth._

_The next thing she knew, he had moved her to lay on her back with her legs high in the air and he began to feel and lightly bite every inch of her, especially her most sensitive spots while she was left to whither and cry out his name louder and louder… completely at his mercy._

Chills were sent down Pippy's spine at the mere memory of his powerful and warm hands on her… all over her. But of course, she was a lady, and she wasn't going to tell Damien how interested she was in the idea of playing out such indecent dreams.

_Well that makes sense, I always have a great time speaking and spending time with you, Pippy. I'll let you get ready for school, now… Also, let me know if anybody locks you in a locker or boiler room or anywhere and I will come get you. I will also deal with whatever smartass who mistreated you in such a way. Have a wonderful day, I shall see you soon, Pippers._

That stopped Pippy's smile. She knew what Damien meant by "deal with", and she couldn't deny she was uncomfortable with that. Even though she found it unbelievably romantic that he'd come to her rescue. She stared at herself in the mirror again and wondered if she was fooling herself. He was still the Antichrist, which was the truth of it. She wondered to herself what made her different in Damien's eyes. What made her the exception to his violent ways? She knew there were still flares of that in him, even though with her specifically he had been nothing but charming and kind.

Pippy then received a picture message from him. It was a picture of him smiling at the camera, looking slightly tired, and his eyes sparkling a little. As she stared at is smiling face, she smiled with him wanting nothing more than to hold his hand. She could hardly believe that only seconds ago, she was scared of him… and now she wanted to kiss him. Her affection for this boy, this dangerous but lovable boy, could be the death of her.

Pippy went along with her day. School had seemed especially long that day, despite it being a half day. All she could do was count down every minute until she could leave the school to go to Colorado Springs. Henrietta had made a point to whistle at her when Pippy passed her that morning on her way into school.

"Mr. Grey is going to eat you up alive in that, I am so going to win that fifty bucks." She commented. Pippy rolled her eyes with a smile at her friend as she continued into the building.

The usual of slapping books from Pippy's hands and ugly swear words thrown at her couldn't even knock her good mood. She also made a point to be extra careful of people, in case if anyone wanted to try to lock her anywhere so that she couldn't get to her date. There was no way that Pippy was going to let anything stop this date.

When the bell finally rang, the girl happily skipped out of the school to run to her car… to unfortunately be met by a group of senior boys. Peter Welch, Zayne Ritt, Ash Burkes, Nick Barcus, and Frank Hen were the boys who really loved to pick on Pippy the most. Peter especially enjoyed making her suffer, being the one who locked her in the boiler room numerous times.

"Well, well, well… looks like the fairy boy got all dolled up today. Must be a pride parade orgy going on somewhere." Peter snickered stepping closer to Pippy.

"I'm not gay, and I am not a boy." Pippy explained for what must've been the fiftieth time.

"Oh shut up, Frenchy! Wearing a dress and make up doesn't make you a girl, it just makes you a freak who likes to play dress up!" Ash spoke up. Pippy clenched her fist.

"I pity you, boys… You insult and attack what you do not understand, and for that you will forever remain ignorant. I have somewhere important to be." Pippy tried to move to her car, but then Peter grabbed her harshly with his sweaty and smelly hands, trying to lift the skirt of her dress. Pippy's eyes widened with fear as she struggled against him trying to stomp his foot or kick him as the other guys giggled and held parts of her in place so she couldn't fight.

"Alright Frenchy… you wanna act like a girl? We'll treat you like a girl…" Zayne remarked as they began to try to remove her clothes giggling evilly as she began to cry and scream against Peter's hand slapped over her mouth. As they tried to carry her to an ally by the school, no other students seeming to really care or get involved in the situation. Pippy was sobbing hard now, this was a situation unlike any that she had ever faced… she knew these awful disgusting excuses for human beings were intending to rape her as _punishment _for being who she is. Pippy continued crying hard as she heard the boys begin to say disgusting and dirty things to her until a clear and velvety voice stopped them all in their places.

"You're going to let the girl go. Now." His voice was cold, demanding, and very scary. Pippy didn't have to see him through her tear filled eyes to know who it was.

"Who the hell are you?!" Frank demanded, barely able to speak.

"I won't ask again. Let the nice girl go…"

"This doesn't concern you, Goth fag!" Peter said with venom in his voice.

"So be it." Damien said simply before his eyes turned from charcoal to a fiery red. Peter started screaming as he let Pippy go, dropping to the ground and rolling. Much to the other's shock and horror… Peter Welch was himself on fire.

Pippy's hands covered her mouth in shock as she watched him burn before feeling warm, powerful hands hold her close and cover her eyes.

"I suggest you get this bastard to a hospital. If any of you so much as look at this girl funny again… I promise you a fate _much _worse than burns. Am I being quite clear?"

"C-clear as glass!" Zayne said as he went to go to his friend, whose entire back of his body looked like a burnt rotisserie chicken.

"Actually… there is one more thing. You're going to apologize to this beautiful girl. Right _now._" His eyes narrowed as he uncovered Pippy's eyes. The bullies fell to their knees all saying so many apologies Pippy wasn't even sure of anything they were saying clearly…

"Good. Now get this scum and leave…" Damien finished as the boys grabbed their injured friend, and began to help him limp to a van that belonged to Zayne and they went to the hospital. Pippy was still standing in shock at what she had just witnessed. Damien stepped in front of her. She noticed that he had dressed up in a black button up shirt, some nice dark gray slacks, and black dress shoes. He even had a bouquet of white calla lilies in his left hand.

"Are you okay, Pippers?" He asked her.

"You set him on fire…" Pippy managed to say staring at him in shock. She didn't know how to feel about this.

"Pippy… You didn't know what he was thinking. The vile things they were all thinking! Do you have any idea what he was planning to do?"

"As a matter of fact, I had a good idea indeed, that's why I was crying and screaming for help…"

"I'm going to take a guess you probably want to post pone our lunch date…"

"No, no, I don't… but I'm going to need to just, I need a minute to gather my thoughts on all of this, I just saw someone almost burn to death." Damien nodded in an understanding manner and the two went to her car and climbed in, Pippy in the Driver's seat while Damien was in the Passenger seat. She turned the car on to turn on the radio, the song Seven Wonders playing while Pippy ran her fingers through her hair nervously. After a few minutes of silence between the two Pippy finally spoke again.

"I don't know how to feel right now, Damien. Yes, Peter is a son of a whore who was undoubtedly going to rape me but I don't know if he deserved to be lit on fire. I have to admit, I'm a little scared of you right now. I honestly hadn't felt scared of you until now, in fact, you are the only thing that's been on my mind associated with things nothing to do with fear. In fact, I had been panicking about whether or not this was an official date and if you liked me because I very much like you, a lot! I kept telling myself there is so much more to you than who your parents are, and I still believe that, but now I'm scared. It's not in my nature to be ill spirited and believe he necessarily deserved to be almost murdered by fire… Which makes this complicated because I still like you a lot and even now, I think about snogging you, when I should be cowering in fear, and I'm not!" Pippy covered her mouth again realizing exactly how much she had said at once, turning to face the boy. His eyes were staring affectionately as he slowly smiled.

"Do you know why I like you so much? Why I wanted to know you again? You're unlike any human I have ever met. Everyone else has some selfishness to them, something awful… but you? You're pure. Your soul is so bright and beautiful, it is practically blinding. I am honestly shocked right now about how beautiful a person you can remain, finding some kind of pity for that monster of a human. It both baffles and amazes me… and I like that about you. I like so much how good you are… How much like me that you're not. I admire you for the ways you are different than I, Pippers. If I am being honest with you, you are all I have thought about since I left South Park when I was eight. Your smile, your kindness, your gorgeous blonde hair… everything. Pippers, I know we haven't seen each other in so long, and I don't want to rush into this too fast… but I adore you. But before I lose my train of thought completely, I have to ask… Did you just say that you like me back?"

"…I do… I really, really do Damien. I like you so much that my heart hurts from beating so hard and my palms get all sweaty…"

"Then I hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do, Pippers… But I've been waiting eight years to finally do this, darling." Damien said lightly as he placed his hand on her cheek, leaned in, and once she gave a small nod of approval, he began kissing her. Pippy's eyes almost immediately fell closed as she wrapped her arms around Damien's neck and continued to kiss him passionately. The way their lips blended was different than how it had in Pippy's dreams. In her dreams, it had been lustful and hungry kisses. But here, in this band, while Seven Wonders played, it was adoring and affectionate and loving. His lips were so gentle and magical Pippy was worried she'd float through the ceiling of the car. So she held to him tightly as they continued to kiss.

After about fifteen minutes once Pippy had calmed down more, she finally drove the both of them all the way to Panera where Pippy ordered potato soup served in a bread bowl and Damien ordered a Steak and White Cheddar Panini. As the two ate their food and chatted away about the Hollow Kingdom and the fascinating world within the book that Pippy couldn't wait to indulge on. As the two conversed with one another, any earlier unpleasantness seemed to slip away and the two slowly moved their fingers towards one another over the table, slowly but gently holding hands and intertwining their fingers as they continued to talk, dark charcoal eyes staring lovingly into sky blue ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Pippy had been on her break at the coffee house on Thursday about three weeks after her first date with the Goth kids, who came to her with a debate that had apparently been going on since the previous Sunday, which had been her fourth date with Damien.

"Pippy, you were there, Henrietta _clearly _said _before_ your fifth date, right?" Georgie insisted as he sipped his frozen mocha.

"I'm pretty sure she did, but that's just a saying, is it not?" Pippy pointed out.

"Thank you!" Said Evan and Henrietta in unison.

"The term you said was _before, _Henrietta! That implies within the meaning of the word that you meant any time _before _a certain period, not that time and the period itself!" Dylan said, clenching his fist on the table.

"Including that said period was _absolutely_ implied, Dylan!" Henrietta insisted.

"You want me to get a dictionary!?" Georgie insisted as Dylan took out his smart phone to look up the definition. Apparently, the fifty dollar bet that Georgie and Henrietta had made about Pippy and Damien sleeping together had not only now involved Dylan and Evan, but the price had been raised to two hundred dollars.

"Before. Definition, during the period of time preceding a particular event, date, or time. _See! _You said that Pippy and Damien would go fifty shades _before _their fifth date, which implied that by the _fourth _date that they'd do it! They didn't, though, that means Dylan and I already won! Now where's our money?!" Dylan demanded before taking another gulp of his coffee.

"Nowhere unless they go through the fifth date without fifty shades!" Henrietta insisted as Evan nodded in agreement.

"Bullshit! You owe us a hundred, each!" Georgie said.

"Not yet, we don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, we don't!"

"_Yes you do!"_

_"__No we don't!"_

"Excuse me, but isn't _my _opinion in this the very reason you came here?" Pippy said interjecting feeling awkward as the other four engaged in their argument.

"Sorry, girl. Yeah. So what do you think about it? You're our tie breaker." Henrietta said as they all stared unblinkingly at Pippy. She felt herself tense up, she was very happy to not be Tweek at that moment or she would've had a heart attack.

"Okay… from the way the conversation had panned out, I do believe Henrietta truly intended that the fifth date itself counted. So I think that's how the bet should be, but I still am very uncomfortable that you make bets about me shagging my boyfriend." Pippy blushed at calling Damien her boyfriend. They had become "Facebook official" as it was apparently called after their third date about a week and a half before.

"You heard her, you don't get a cent yet!" Evan said as he took the last gulp of his cup of coffee.

"We will after Saturday, though!" Georgie retorted sipping on his drink. This Saturday after their group session they were going to be going on their fifth date. Damien had promised her a big surprise, so she was very excited for it.

"So… has Mr. Grey said the three big words to you, yet?" Georgie asked Pippy leaving the girl blushing.

Meanwhile in Hell, Damien had been working on his fireworks skills. This Saturday was very important to him. He was going to make sure that he was able to get this right, he had been dating Pippy almost a whole month, but he wanted to tell her something since he was eight. He was going to tell her that he loves her.

Satan walked into his son's room being accompanied by a dark haired gray skin demon girl with small yellow horns coming out of her head.

"Pookie? I'd like you to meet somebody." He said.

"Don't call me Pookie! Who is this?" Damien said as he looked to the demon girl, smiling sharp teeth to him.

"This is Div. Div, this is Damien. It is my hope you two will get quite acquainted with one another." His father made suggestive eyebrow movements as his eyes moved between the two of them. Damien frowned deeply staring at his father.

"Oh. _That's _who she is. Father, she may leave. I don't need any arranged suitors, thank you very much. I am quite happy with my girlfriend." He gave Div a look that let her know she was no longer needed or welcomed. She huffed lightly before leaving. Satan stared at his son in anger.

"Damien! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a nice demon girl for you!? Everyone knows how fast you are to reject everybody so it's impossible to find anyone even willing to consider the risk! It is damn near impossible! Look, I know you're having fun with your cute little human girlfriend but damn it she's not queen material! She's a mortal! Sure, mortals can be fun distractions, but it's time to start thinking seriously about your future as king of Hell! Instead of only thinking of some human tranny tramp." Then, for the first time in his entire life, Damien Thorn slapped his father in the face. Hard.

The devil was too shocked to be angry as he looked at his son, his charcoal eyes burning red.

"Don't you _dare _ever call her that again! Don't try to enforce any beliefs you have onto me, when you run off every night to fuck any horny piece of garbage in Hell to fill some kind of sick emptiness you have inside that you just can't admit you don't know how to handle on your own! Deep down, you're furious I could actually fall in love with somebody, human or otherwise, while you sit alone introducing yourself as this scary tormenter when all you want is to not feel alone!" He had only let inklings of his feelings towards his father come through when he'd talk to Pippy. But now it seemed that a trickle had turned into a waterfall.

"Why don't you just talk to me!? ACTUALLY talk to me!? Not coddle me or demand things, but actually talk about your problems! Dad… you wonder why I seem to have no respect for you!? You have barely any respect for yourself! You are so determined to ignore that you know you are missing something, that seeing me love somebody… really, _actually _love somebody… is driving you nuts. Why can't you be happy for me? I have finally found somebody in my life who isn't terrified of me… even when they should be. Pippy is the most beautiful, kind, and brave girl I have ever met. If that doesn't make her worthy of being with me, then I don't want to be king of anything. I know it's really fast to bring anything like marriage into this, so I won't. But she is the greatest thing in my life. I hope you find a man who can make you feel that way, Dad… But until then, please stop trying to find mercy lays from any willing gigolo just because you feel alone. I want you to respect and care about yourself, because if you don't, no one else will either. It is because of this _mortal girl _that I finally have the strength and courage to speak to you. Not as the Antichrist to the Devil… but as Damien. Your son." Damien took a deep breath as Satan's eyes softened.

"You really are in love with her… aren't you?" He said lightly. Damien nodded in response, still saying quiet, trying to be calm about the speech he just gave. Damien took a deep sigh as he finally looked his son in the eye.

"You're right. I've been… selfish, to you. Maybe that's okay for me to act to other people… but certainly not to you. If this girl is important to you, and if you want to be with her… then that is what really matters. I just… I just don't know who'd ever want to love somebody like me. God himself cast me out of heaven… I think maybe on some level, I want to protect your heart. You know how humans are… one little bit of temptation from a different source and _bam _they leave. You've been through so much… I just don't want you to know that pain."

"Pippy is different, Dad. There's not a selfish bone in her entire body. She has an entirely pure soul. She makes me want to be a better person. Nobody makes me happy the way she does. That's why I bought that apartment in South Park, I'm transferring to South Park High to be with her."

"Alright then, now I know you said you didn't want to get involved in the ideas of marriage this early, but since you won't give any of _my _suitors for you a chance, I'll try the one _you _picked out."

"Wait you don't mean…"

"It's time for me to meet your girlfriend!"

"Dad, _no!_" Damien tried to insist, but the big red man had already disappeared in a flash of fire.

Back in Tweak's Coffee shop, the girl opened her mouth to answer to the question about whether or not Damien had told her he loved her, but the establishment had been hit with a hard earthquake, which sent them all to the ground in fear as a large fire seemed to appear in the middle of the shop.

"HOLY FUCK! B-BALLS! AAAAAH! S-SO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek started screaming as he left through the back entrance.

Standing now in the middle of the coffee shop was the big red horned man with hooves himself, Satan.

"_PHILLIS PIRRUP, I HAVE COME FOR YOU! _To join my home for dinner. Damien is absolutely smitten with you, and I am just dying to see why! You're the first girl he's ever loved or even liked, so I'm very fascinated to get to know you as well!"

"U-umm… alright." Pippy said, honestly too scared to be able to say anything else as the Goth kids stared in complete awe of the devil.

"Well, Fantastic! We're eating lamb for dinner, now just grab my hand little lady, and we'll be on our way! By the way, I love your hair!" Satan gushed as he took the girl's very slender hand in his much larger one and they transported to his and Damien's home in Hell.

Pippy wasn't very surprised to see the brimstone lining of the castle and small fires everywhere, however she was very surprised to see the pink couch with pink and yellow flowers all over as well as a yellow rug and a 50's television set clearly made to be a living room.

"Welcome to our home! The lamb still has about fifteen minutes left in the oven, would you like to watch some television? I just _adore _The Golden Girls!" the devil gushed as he showed the blonde over to the couch and turned on the television. Pippy simply thought it better to just sit and watch along with Satan. About five minutes in, the dark haired man of her dreams managed to find them and smiled the instant he saw Pippy.

"Dad! You scared the crap out of me! Pippy, did he hurt you?" Damien said as he rushed to her side, pulling her up into his arms protectively.

"Oh, heavens no! He simply just asked me to dinner and invited me to watch a show with him, that's all, love." She said moving his bangs out of his eyes. He calmed down at her touch and simply nodded and kissed her forehead. Satan watched in approval. The rest of the evening was going very well, Satan learned in no time why his son adored this young lady so much, and had come to adore her as the daughter he didn't have. With her style, politeness, and distaste for an unfair god, he couldn't think of a better match for his son. The three happily exchanged many funny stories, and Damien was so glad to see his father welcome his girlfriend so much. Once everyone had finished eating the delicious lamb which had been served with a side of broccoli and cheese potatoes, Pippy's phone had then starting ringing very loudly through the room causing the laughing creatures to silence themselves awkwardly.

"I apologize, I had thought I had my ringer off, I'll shut my phone down." She said as she reached to turn off the cell phone before Satan raised his hand to stop her.

"It's okay to answer, Pippy, I understand." The Devil said. The blonde nodded appreciatively as she excused herself to the hallway to answer. To her unpleasant surprise, it was Georgie.

"Pippy, you've got to help me! My Dad found my escape bag in the bathroom and nobody else is picking up, the police even put me on hold! I'm hiding and he's got a bat and I think he's going to try to- oh um, hi Dad! Wait, wait, no! No! Agh!" as she could hear a scuffle ensue, the cellphone connection had been dropped. Pippy ran back in, tears filling her eyes.

Damien and Pippy walked to the front door and the boy knocked six times. When no response was given other than moving and screams, he sighed and punched the door in having it fly off the hinges. Pippy covered her mouth for a second before rushing into the house, entering the main hallway. Luckily for her, Georgie's father had thrown him at that exact moment into the hallway from a room that from a quick glance seemed to be the kitchen. Pippy's breath choked in her throat as she saw Georgie's arm bent in a _very _wrong direction. His left eye was blackened and he was bleeding from his mouth and nose… Georgie could barely make out her blonde hair and immediately tried crawling weakly to her while crying. Pippy an immediately to him falling on her knees and holding him in tears petting his hair, swearing to never let this happen again, no matter what.

She then heard the drunken steps of his father. He had dark blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, as well as a patchy and uneven beard. His eyes were bloodshot though the thick rims of his round glasses. He had been wearing a white stained undershirt and flannel pants with a hole in the side of them. He was holding a bloody bat in his hand, much to Pippy's horror. He reeked of cheesy poofs and alcohol and Pippy actually gagged.

"You beastly drunken wanker! How could you do this to your own son!? Do you have any idea how wonderful this boy is!? Maybe you would if you could even see straight, you harlot spawn!" She said with hate towards him.

"Who the fuck are you telling me to raise _my _son!?" He spat at the girl as he began to step towards her raising his bat up. As it came swinging towards her, she closed her eyes and a loud _snap_ had been echoed through the hall. She opened her eyes to see Damien holding what had been the top half of the bat.

"Holy crap, he snapped the bat in half with one hand!" Georgie managed to say low. Pippy stared along with Georgie's father in shock. Damien then turned the piece of bat into cinders in his hand as he stared at the drunk man before clenching his throat into his hand dangerously.

"I suggest you never lay a finger on this boy or this girl, or anyone else for that matter ever again… Who do you think you are? Crushing people smaller than you?" He tightened his grip and the man could obviously be seen having trouble breathing.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it, asshole?" Damien was without a doubt killing him.

"P-ple…" was barely audible from Georgie's father.

"_Damien. Stop."_ Pippy commanded. Damien's fiery eyes moved to her, she was giving him a very straight and brave face. She removed her jacket and used it as a pillow under Georgie's head before standing and walking to Damien, placing her hands gently over his.

"Let him go, love… This isn't who you are. You are much more than this… please, don't kill him."

"But the things he's done to Georgie..!" Damien tried to protest.

"Will be dealt with accordingly… murder is not the way." Pippy placed one of her hands to his cheek gently.

"I love you, Damien. I know you completely… please, _let him go._" She said as her eyes pleaded with him. The boy growled low before throwing the man against the wall, letting him go to struggle to regain breathing.

"You better be counting your blessings, this angel of a girl just saved your sorry ass… Say goodbye to your son because he sure as hell isn't coming back here ever again." The man was already passed out. Passed out, but alive. Damien then walked to the boy and picked him up bridal style as Pippy grabbed her jacket. They went back to her jeep and Damien helped get himself and Georgie into the back while Pippy jumped into the driver's seat. She flipped through the radio until the song "Has Anyone Ever Written Anything for You" by Fleetwood Mac played, the sweet and smooth melody seeming to soothe Georgie. Pippy looked to the back seat at Damien.

"You did the right thing… and I meant what I said in there. I'm in with love you, Damien."

"This wasn't how I expected to say it… but I'm in love with you, too. Let's get him to the hospital." Pippy nodded in agreement and she drove to Hell's Pass.

"T-Thank you…" Georgie managed to get out. Damien smiled to the boy, not used to the feeling of pleasure that came from helping others.

"I'm going to help with some of your wounds, I can help with the really bad stuff." Damien took a deep breath and looked at his arm, Damien frowned deeper realizing it was out of its socket. Damien took a deep breath and as his hands glowed red, he put Georgie's arm back into its socket in a way that healed it as if it never even happened even though Georgie still screamed. Damien then covered his swollen eye, managing to make the swelling disappear, but the color was still dark. He had Georgie open his mouth, showing two teeth had been knocked out. Damien could only stop the bleeding, Georgie was going to have to get replacements on his own. Damien also noticed that he was bleeding from his head.

"Shit, Georgie!" Damien breathed out as he lightly held the boy's held in his hands and stopped the bleeding, and healing any possible brain trauma and concussions. Any other bruises or cuts would have to be handled at the hospital.

"Pippy, never break up with this guy." Georgie said, able to breathe more clearly. Pippy smiled to herself as she continued to drive.

Once they arrived, they had Georgie immediately cared for. Thankfully, Georgie was patched up easily in a half an hour.

"Alright, Georgie. I'm going to make you a deal. Considering who I am, I have a lot money. I will buy you an apartment in South Park for you and I to live in, I can't guarantee that I'll be there all of the time, but I'll definitely be there."

"Wait… you're moving to town?" Georgie said in shock.

"Actually… I already have as of about two days ago. For the most part, anyway. How else am I going to protect my girl from the jerks at school? Honestly, that was another part of the surprise. But Georgie, if you'd like somewhere to live, I promise to pay the whole rent." Damien offered.

"Yes! Thank you, Damien!" Georgie said smiling.

"So… a surprise, you say?" Pippy said smiling.

"That's right, but I guess the cats out of the bag, love." He was met with Pippy's arms wrapped around him.

"Georgie!" They heard a voice say, then they saw a canadian boy in a blue sweater run straight into Georgie's arms planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ike, what are you doing here? It's a school night…" Georgie asked.

"Henrietta told me what happened and there was no way I could live with myself if I didn't make sure that you were okay, I love you, Georgie, and you know that."

"I do… and if I could find an unconformist way to say I love you too, then I would, but until then I guess I can only say I love you too." The couple kissed again and then they all got back into Pippy's car, and then she dropped off Ike at the broflowski home, then dropping off Damien and Georgie at their new apartment. Before going inside, Damien made sure to face her once again.

"I love you, Phillis Pirrup." He said simply.

"I love you too, Damien Thorn." She responded. The two kissed and then Pippy went home.


End file.
